Kai the Collector
Kai, also known as The Collector, is the main antagonist of Dreamworks 2016 animated movie Kung Fu Panda 3. He was the former brother-in-arms of Oogway and, upon his return to the mortal realm, he became a Spirit Warrior; and thus that he can steal kung fu warriors' chi from them and his scheme is to defeat every kung fu master and also Po, the Dragon Warrior, the one who will defeat him in order to take over China. He is voiced by J.K. Simmons, who also portrayed Terence Fletcher & J. Jonah Jameson. Description According to a summary of the film, Po is to face The Collector, an "evil spirit" who can steal the kung fu powers from others. As he begins defeating kung fu masters across China, Po will attempt to stop him with the aid of his fellow pandas. Appearance Kai has the appearance of an anthropomorphic ox with green glowing eyes, long black hair, a helmet, two enormous horns shaped like flames and very thick, muscular arms. Early Years Many years ago, Kai and Oogway fought together as brothers-in-arms, and were close friends. During a fight, Oogway was badly injured, and Kai carried him for days, searching for help, until they happened upon a secret panda village, where the pandas used their knowledge of chi to heal Oogway. Fascinated by the power, Oogway was taught by the pandas on how to utilize it. Kai, however, became interested solely in using the chi of others to increase his own power. The two former allies fought, and Oogway triumphed, banishing Kai to the spirit realm, where he was imprisoned for the last 500 years. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Returning to the Mortal Realm and Po's Reveal About Him In the spirit realm, Kai challenged Oogway to a rematch, and though the two were equal in skill and power, Oogway willingly gave in and allowed his chi to be taken, but not before telling Kai that he had set another on the path that would defeat him. Kai vows to defeat this warrior and uses Oogway's chi to return to the mortal world. the Pandas valley is suddenly attacked by jade statues controlled by Kai. Po notices that some of the statues resemble past Kung Fu masters before the they retreat. The team then learn through research that Kai was Oogway's old friend who fought with him as brothers long ago. When Oogway was injured, Kai carried him until they reached a secret village of pandas, who healed Oogway using their chi. While Oogway learned the way of the chi, Kai was jealous and wanted the same power and ended up betraying Oogway, but was defeated and banished to the spirit realm for 500 years. In order to defeat Kai, Po must learn to channel chi himself, which Li offers to teach him in exchange for going to the secret panda village where Li came from. Attacking the Furious Five and Shifu After learning that many Kung Fu masters are missing by Kai, Shifu sends Crane and Mantis to find Kai but avoid engaging him. Crane and Mantis join with Master Bear, Master Croc and Master Chicken to confront Kai, but one by one they are all easily defeated and have their chi stolen. Kai then arrives at the Jade Palace and destroys it, but not before stealing the chi of Monkey, Viper and Shifu. Tigress escapes to find Po and warns him about Kai. Afraid, Li and the pandas prepare to run away. When Po demands that Li teach him chi, he responds that he doesn't know chi, and that he lied so he wouldn't lose his son again. Infuriated, Po leaves and trains to fight Kai alone ,altough that Kai is hard to defeat. Tigress, the lone survivor of Kai's assault, confronts Po and tells him he cannot defeat Kai. While Po is relentless at first and refuses to admit it, he eventually gives in and agrees he can't fight Kai alone. However, Li and the villagers decide to stay and ask Po to train them so they can fight back. Po agrees and teaches them using their everyday activities as their assets and begins their plan to save their village. The Final Battle with Po and Defeat Kai arrives and confronts Po, who had been waiting for him. Kai sends his minions to capture Po, but they are held off by the pandas, distracting Kai. The plan works at first, but ultimately fails when Po tries to use the Wuxi finger hold on Kai, who reveals that it can only work on mortals, which he is not. Kai gains the upper hand in their fight, but Po grabs Oogway's chi around Kai's neck and uses the Wuxi finger hold again, this time sending them both to the spirit realm. They fight again, but Kai defeats Po and prepares to take away his chi. Using what they learned from Po and about who they are, Li, Tigress, Mr. Ping and the pandas are able to use their chi to save him. Po becomes a true master of chi and infuses his chi into Kai's body. Though it would seem Kai has finally achieved his goal to take Po's chi, he learns too late that Po's chi is too powerful for himself to control, much to his distraught. With that in mind, Kai can only scream in defeat as Po's chi finally overwhelms his body and disintegrates him in a bright light, ending his terror for good. Kai's death also allowed all the kung fu masters' chi to return back to the mortal world, much to their delight. Personality Long ago, the fearsome and power-hungry warrior Kai found a way to take chi from others, until he was banished to the Spirit Realm for all eternity. Now, Kai has returned to Earth, where his appetite for power and revenge leads to an incredible showdown and battle with Po. There is currently little known about Kai's personality, though he is described as being an "evil spirit." . Kai's voice actor, J.K. Simmons, has said that Kai will be "not happy about life in general," but will have a sense of humor, "even if it is a little bit dark." He added that Kai is also vengeful, and a "bitter, bitter guy." Fighting style and abilities Kai fights primarily with a set of jade swords attached to long chains. He has also been seen wielding axe-like blades, indicating that he is skillful with multiple weapons. Kai is described as a "supernatural villain" ,which indicates that he possesses supernatural powers. It was later revealed that Kai possesses the ability to "steal the powers from every kung fu master he defeats,"particularly their chi. After absorbing the chi of someone, the victim in question is transformed into a small, jade ornament that Kai wears on his belt, and when needed, he can summon these figures, turning them into jade, statue-like creatures, and see through their eyes. Quotes Gallery Kai-2.png Kai-0.png 635700573097456574-XXX-SNEAKPEEK-KAI-KUNGFUPANDA3-DCB-73842474.JPG B the collector.jpg A_the_collector.jpg|Kai the Collector. deletenen.png|Kai's jade creatures. Kai_Evil_Grin.PNG|Kai's evil grin. 245 017.PNG|"This is the one that is destined to stop me?" Kung-Fu-Panda-3-Movie-villain.jpg|"Silence!" maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_nxbb4kem6Z1qmzwx0o3_400.gif|Kai being distracted by Po. image.jpg Kai's powers..jpg|Kai using his supernatural powers. Kai's promo.jpg Trivia * He share at least two similitudes with Tai Lung and Lord Shen, the main antagonists of the first two Kung Fu Panda movies: they are all vengeful and evil from the past and don't see Po as a threat until the end of the film which make them mocking and underestimating Po, which led to their final defeats. * In Chinese, the name Kai most often translates to "victory" (traditional Chinese: 凱?; simplified Chinese: 凯; pinyin: kǎi) or "open" (traditional Chinese: 開; simplified Chinese: 开; pinyin: kāi). * Kai was previously reported to be voiced by Mads Mikkelsen. However, he dropped from the film due to unknown scheduling issues. * His design is similar to Drago Bludvist from the 2014 DreamWorks film How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''. * He is one of the few demonic villains who appeared in ''Kung Fu Panda franchise, alongside Ke-Pa and his demon army, Jiang Shi and the Mongolian Fist Demon. * Kai uses swords on chains like Kratos - anti-hero from God of War. * Kai is similar with Tirek from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: they both steal power from enemies they encounter (Tirek stealing magic from ponies around the world of Equestria and along with Discord's chaos magic to try to be ever powerful and to rule Equestria. And Kai defeats many Kung Fu masters and steals their chi and to use them to attack more Kung Fu masters across China to steal more chi to try to destroy Po and all other pandas and to rule all of China.) Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Fighter Category:Movie Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil from the past Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brother of hero Category:Animal Villains Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Villains Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Warmonger Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Evil Light Category:Summoners Category:Gaolers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Greedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Nemesis Category:Trap Master Category:Male Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anarchist Category:Petrifiers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Possessor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Bullies Category:Disciplinarians Category:Outcast